Because of you
by F91
Summary: Yuuno blames himself for Nanoha's incident. Fate doesn't think he gives himself enough credit. Friendship fic.


Yuuno pulled his hand away from the door for the eleventh time. He just couldn't bring himself to enter the hospital room where his precious friend lay battered and beaten. Broken.

And it was all his fault.

What would he say when he saw her? What _could_ he say? Would she even want to see him for that matter?

It would have never happened to her if he…

"Yuuno?" Came a soft voice behind him. He jumped at the sound.

"Oh, it's you Fate." Yuuno said when he turned and faced the blonde.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Why don't you go in?" Yuuno sighed and sat on the bench in the hallway.

"How can I face her when it's all my fault?" He asked solemnly. Fate quietly sat beside him.

"How is what happened your fault?" She asked.

"How was it not my fault?" He responded. "She's in that condition because of the strain using magic put on her body… If only I had trained her to be more conservative… No, if I hadn't trained her at all, if I had never gotten her involved in magic… If I had had the strength to fight on my own… If I hadn't found those stupid Jewel Seeds… Nanoha… Nanoha wouldn't have…" His eyes burned with tears. "I'm the worst…"

Fate remained silent. Yuuno feared it was a sign that she blamed him as well. He was a little surprised when she put her hand on his. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Nanoha would get really mad at you if she heard you say that." She said gently, yet firmly enough to tell Yuuno she was serious. "Do you honestly think she regrets getting involved with magic? That she would be better off if she never met you?" Yuuno didn't answer. "You forget just how important your meeting was; how much good has come about because of it."

"But…"Yuuno started. Fate silenced him by holding up her hand.

"If you hadn't discovered the Jewel Seeds, and if Nanoha hadn't discovered magic, where would I be right now?" She asked. "Where would Hayate be?

Yuuno said nothing.

"Because you and Nanoha were there," Fate continued. "I was saved. For the first time I was exposed to real love and friendship. Together we were able to stop my mother from doing something horrible. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't given Nanoha her wings. Thanks to you I'm able to live as I am now."

Yuuno gave a small, silent nod in reply.

"Who knows how the Book of Darkness incident would have turned out without you and Nanoha." Fate went on. "If Admiral Graham's plan had succeeded, Hayate would have been frozen in ice in a dimensional rift. But because you and Nanoha worked along side us so valiantly, we avoided the worst possible outcome."

"But I didn't really do anything…"

Fate shook her head and smiled. "Who was it that stood up for me in court? Who was it that transferred us down to the surface in time to save Nanoha? Who was it that was able to hold off Vita by himself? Who was it that managed to get us information on the Book of Darkness? Who was it that helped us out in the final battle, and was instrumental in sending the enemy's core into orbit? It was all you." Fate gave his hand a light squeeze. "So many people are happy now because of you. So please don't say it would be better if you never entered our lives. What happened to Nanoha is a terrible tragedy, but I'm sure if she had the choice, she would still choose the same path."

Yuuno nodded again. "She would, wouldn't she?"

"So don't worry Yuuno. No one thinks any of this is your fault, especially Nanoha. I'm sure she really wants to see you." Fate said. "You're not the worst. You're a nice guy with a good head on your shoulders. I'm sure you'll win her over eventually." Yuuno bolted up.

"W… What are you saying, Fate?" He said, flustered. Fate giggled.

"Feeling a bit better now?" She asked. Yuuno smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you, Fate."

"Any time," She replied. "We are friends, after all."

"Yeah."

"Now let's go see Nanoha together." Fate said, standing up. "I know she'll get through this, but she needs all of us to be there for her."

"You're right." Yuuno put his hand on the door once again, but this time, he opened it.


End file.
